


Two Little Bits - After Hell

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little random snippets of Sam and Gabriel meeting again, post Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Bits - After Hell

(1)  UNDER YOUR WING

 

 

He didn't have much energy, and what he did have ran out under a big tree a couple of miles away. Sam collapsed down against it and closed his eyes and just felt it all – the rough bark against his back, the cool, moist earth against his fingers. He had no idea how long he sat there, everything washing over him. The fresh cool breeze and the green smell of living things. Just breathing, trying to chase out the stink of sulfur –

"Sam?"

Sam blinked, and stared. He'd be shocked if he could be, but he couldn't, his emotions had been burned out or iced solid, he didn't know which. So he just stared, numbly, at the impossible figure kneeling at his side. "Gabriel. Aren't you dead?"

"I was," Gabriel agreed, putting both hands on Sam's shoulders. "And you were in Hell."

Sam just nodded. "I was. But it…" He swallowed. "It let me go."

"Let you go," Gabriel repeated slowly. He moved his hands to cup Sam's face.

Skin to skin; a touch that held no pain. _Gabriel's_ touch. Gabriel's _scent_ , lightning and strawberries and chocolate, and they cut through the ice like a hot knife.

Gabriel's palms were warm and dry, a little rough. "Sam. Oh, Sam," he said softly, and leaned in close to press his mouth against Sam's forehead as the tears finally, finally came. There was a familiar whispery sound that Sam had never thought to hear again and now, _now_ he could see what he'd always wondered about, unreality shifting into feathers as Gabriel's wings appeared, mantling into a shelter of copper and gold, close and comforting. "Tell me what happened."

"You don't know?" Sam whispered shakily. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around Gabriel's wrists and held on. Gabriel's pulse beat a steady double-note against Sam's skin – a-live, a-live. "You always know."

He felt Gabriel smile. "Being dead takes you out of the loop a bit," Gabriel whispered, and shifted to press his forehead to Sam's. "Tell me."

Sam took a deep breath, and told him.

 

 

(2)  LITTLE SOMETHING EXTRA

It's a grey sky, the kind that won't rain, no matter how much it should. The air crackles with pent-up energy, and Sam feels it crawling under his skin. Feels _something_ crawling there, a wrongness that isn't demon blood or possession. But definitely something more than just Sam Winchester.

 "Yeah," a voice drawls from behind him. "You've got a bit of Lucifer left in you."

 Sam whirls around and there's Gabriel, sound and whole and definitely not dead. "Gabriel," he breathes, and in an instant he's got his arms wrapped around the archangel, face buried in his hair. " _Gabriel_ ," he says again, like a mantra against losing him.

 "Missed you too, kiddo." Gabriel threads his arms around Sam's waist and leans into the embrace.  "I gotta say, throwing yourself into Hell was kind of an extreme reaction to my demise."

 "Shut up," Sam says fondly. Then, "bit of Lucifer?"

 "Just a smidgen."

 The clouds overhead are pregnant with a storm that refuses to break, but Sam can feel a change in the air currents. "What happened? I remember falling..."

 "Don't," Gabriel says sharply, tilting his head to meet Sam's eyes. "Don't try to remember. Just be glad you're out."

 "Did you--?"

 Gabriel shakes his head. "This is all on Dad."

 "But why?" Thunder cracks in the distance, a brief echo of Sam's frustration, and Gabriel lays a soothing hand on his back.

 "You've got a little bit of archangel in you, Sam. You're going to have to keep a tight reign on your emotions until you figure out how to control the consequences." Gabriel's expression is uncharacteristically solemn. "So no orgasms until you get some basic training."

 Sam throws back his head and laughs. " _You're_ going to teach me restraint?"

 Gabriel waggles his eyebrows. "Restraints are definitely on the menu." He leans up and captures Sam's mouth, lips parted, tongue a languorous swipe against Sam's. "Missed you," he whispers.

 Sam tightens his hold on Gabriel. "Me too."

 Above them, the grey sky lightens, a storm held at bay.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> post 5x22, Gabriel takes Sam under his wing, literally


End file.
